DisHONOR 3
by XxColeMcGrathxX
Summary: Trevor is heading to South Calaris after Detham was destroyed by Mason. There, he will amp up his powers for the last time to take on Mason to save the world... or destroy it.


The story starts right after you press start. DisHONOR 3 is a story/game idea.

Part 1-The beginning of the end

The camera slowly moves up to the rooftops, where Trevor is quickly making his way across, running away with a shocked look on his face. Megan is sprinting with him, and below is Zeke in a car. "We gotta hurry!" Zeke yells out the window. "We got two minutes, and Detham will be leveled." Megan explains. "Damn... Im going after Mason, go with Zeke and get out... NOW!" he yells at her as he speeds up, fire now burning where his feet landed. "Kill Them ALL!" a voice echoes from far away. Masons voice. Trevor gets angered, and then jumps on the street, and burst himself at incredible speeds. Mutants tail behind him, sprinting on the side of buildings, with dog like monsters right behind him. Trevor jumps, and seems to be flying vertically as he flips his chest up and puts his hands out, flaring a flame wall behind him. Then he turns around just to catch the ground with his feet and hit a sprint again. "Your to late." Mason says, which seems to be coming from 5 blocks away. Trevor sets himself 50 feet in the air, and then jets to the ground, right to the source of the voice.

"Well, it seems Alex is dead, since you did kill him, about what, 3 days ago. Detham will die with him, along with YOU!" He transforms his right arm into a claw and swipes, which Trevor just as easily dodges, and throws a (fire) grenade at him. It sticks to Masons other arm. "Shi.." when the dust settles, his left hand is a bunch of warped tentacles, with blood dripping off. "Your gonna pay for that." Mason says through clenched teeth. Mason used the tentacles to send at Trevor, who grabbed his sword, and slashed the tentacles. Mason yelped in pain, but smirked as he was instantly on Trevor, his claw now a hammer fist. He smashed Trevor into the ground. The sword flew to the side. Trevor turned his crater into a volcano, erupting flame and magma out, which consumed Mason. He burst out, his skin and hammer in flames. He dusted it off, angered. "Enough fooling round!"

As he prepares to charge again, Zak appears and stops him. "Weve gotta go, NOW. Talon is getting impatient. Hes meeting us at South Caloris." Mason glares at Trevor. Trevor then looks back at the town. Half of it gone within a second. A huge explosion was eating the city in seconds. Trevor charged up all his remaining power, and with a huge burst, sent himself half a mile away from Detham, which is now a mushroom cloud.

"Listen, all i heard was Talon, and South Caloris, before Detham became rubble. Were going to stop them."

Trevor informed Megan and zeke, who were in the middle of nowhere, with a campfire and Zekes car. "The worst of all of it, you lost that awesome sword. Dont worry, ill make you a better weapon. South Caloris huh. Went on vacation there as a kid. Amazing place, the beach is amazing." Zeke says, slouching on his car. He looked a little leaner, but after all the adventures he went through, he shouldve been. "Listen, even if we go, how are you gonna stop him, Zak, and this Talon? Even alone, Masons powerful, but imagine them together." Megan asked, worried of the plan. "Well, how can i get any stronger?" Trevor questioned. "Well, my father used to be friends with a man named Hawke. Hes a mad scientist, and after seeing what the ray sphere did in Empire City, he set himself out to create his own. Heard he lost an arm in the process. He lives in South Caloris, maybe he can help."

As everyone was sleeping, Mason had nightmares. He woke in a sweat, and went for a walk. Images of Alex and Trevors father kept flashing through his mind. His father. Alex had sent him and Trevor back in time as they were fighting, to where Cole had fought a mysterious man who worked for GRIM, masons little gang. Cole gave his life to save his son. All of a sudden, a little spark of electricity flowed on his arm, and turned into a bolt and flew of his palm. "Dad."


End file.
